The Biostatistics core of the proposed Johns Hopkins SPORE in lung cancer will consist of experienced faculty and of the Division of Biostatistics and Research Information Technology in the JHU Oncology Center, augmented by a faculty-level long term statistical collaborator of Dr. Belinsky in Colorado. A long history of collaboration already exists between the Oncology Biostatistics personnel and investigators on this SPORE. Its purpose is to: 1) Provide biostatistical consultation and support to all projects in the program, by assisting in the design, conduct, monitoring, visualization, analysis, quantitative modeling, interpretation and publication of the data arising in the course of program activities. 2) Provide the infrastructural support, systems programming, and computer expertise necessary for biostatistical activities within the program. 3) Improve the current clinical research database infrastructure of the lung cancer program at Johns Hopkins. Such support includes designing new interfaces for data entry, data retrieval, patient and sample tracking, interface with other electronic data systems, procedures to ensure data quality, integrity, confidentiality and establishing CaBIG compatibility to facilitate inter-project and inter-SPORE collaborations. The Core will have an integral role in the scientific development, execution, and analysis of all projects in the SPORE. Core investigators have extensive and complementary experiences in quantitative methods for biomedical applications, including both clinical and basic science studies. They take a direct interest in the substantive issues being investigated; to participating in regular project and program meetings, and to providing rigorous and innovative input on all quantitative matters arising in the projects. By contributing to multiple projects, they will also be in a position to promote interdisciplinary interactions among projects. This resource will also provide any needed bioinformatics consultation to projects in the program if they should arise, because a strong resource exists within the biostatistics program by virtue of its role in other SPORE programs.